The Eye and the Moon
by Bonny Jinchuriki
Summary: A fight between Madara Uchiha and my new OC Sannin no Tsuki. WHo will win in this battle of ninjutsu,genjutsu and other jutsus?Whose dojutsu will ultimately triumph over each other?Read on to find out! ABANDONED.
1. Summoning

Okay guys,after this month-long hiatus or something I have come back for a brief moment to post a multiple-chapter oneshot that I said I'd do on a fight between Madara and my OC,the Sannin no Tsuki. This is going to be my longest oneshot every yet,cause I'll be updating it for a few chapters but it technically still is an oneshot since it's only about one Japanese translations of the jutsus may not be accurate:In this case,blame the translating website I used. Do suggest a good one if you have any problems with it ,okay?

Let's go!

The Eye and the Moon

Chapter One

They eyed each other. The surrounding area was silent. No birds chirping anywhere near that place. No frogs croaking the whistling of a nearby passerby, which abruptly stopped as he fell onto the ground,unmoving. All around, life began to fail. Trees withered, grass shriveled, birds dropped out from the sky with a final cry of terror. Deep within the forest, two men stood, facing each other calmly.

"It's been a long time, Tsuki-Sannin."

"Very long,Madara."

The man smirked behind his orange spiraling mask. The other just stood there, using his one eye not covered with a seal to stare at the founder of the Uchiha clan. Both adversaries stared at each other for a long time, sizing each other up as the silence became the only sound of that place.

"We have yet to continue our last fight."

"Ah…yes. Shall we begin? I'll make the first move,if you don't mind."

Madara ran through a few hand seals and-

"Suiton:Mizumi Ketsueki." (Water Release: Lake of Blood)

Madara bent forward and vomited blood out continuously. Within seconds,their surroundings were covered in a lake of blood. His opponent merely stepped onto the lake of blood and smirked."

"Madara,you must be getting older."

With that, he unsheathed his blade. A rift appeared in the blood, heading towards Madara. The Uchiha side-stepped it and laughed, the chilling sound striking fear in all who heard it. All except one. The Sannin no Tsuki just stood there,watching every movement of Madara, noting every tiny motion of his hands.

"Ketsueki: Nami no Shi!" (Blood Release: Wave of Death)

The blood gathered in one gigantic tidal wave and engulfed the Sannin in its maw, roaring its blood-curdling roar. Madara then opened his palm, raising it towards the trapped Sannin.

"Ketsueki:Ketsueki Hitsugi!" (Blood Release:Blood Coffin)

That red liquid, smelling of iron, immediately gathered into the shape of a coffin about its prisoner. It slowly moved and flowed about the shape of the Sannin, and then suddenly clenched his fist, causing the blood to implode.

"BOOM!!"

"CRACK!"

"Raiton: Tsurugi." (Lightning Release: Sword)

The lake of blood crackled blue as blue arcs of electricity made its way over the surface. Their source was that of the mysterious enemy of Madara's, with his blinding, silvery sword in the lake, up to the hilt, and crackling with white and blue lightning, causing thunder to sound every few seconds.

Madara merely stood there,watching the arcs of lightning grow towards him. Then he whispered.

"Ketsueki: Kotai Shoogai." (Blood Release: Solid Barrier)

A large barrier rose and covered him. The lightning arcs reached him, but had no effect on the imposing and seemingly impenetratable barrier. The Sannin shunshin-ed next to the barrier and started hacking at the barrier. With every well-practised move, the sword, aided by the lightning chakra the Sannin was currently running through it, huge chunks of solid blood went sent flying, which then dissolved when it reached the blood's surface. Soon, he was face to face with Madara Uchiha, his only visible eye showing a fully matured spinng three-tomoe could sense a hint of a smile on his face.

"So,Madara, I see you have a few new tricks up your sleeve."

"That is obvious, isn't it? But this isn't the time for talking. Maybe we should get together someday after this battle to discuss a few things."

Both leapt back and started moving through hand seals at lightning-quick speed, finishing at the same time, and in perfect synchrony , roared:

"Katon:Oni!" (Fire Release:Demon)

"Suiton:Oni!" (Water Release: Demon)

The water that came out of the Sannin's mouth morphed into a draconic humanoid that drew his sword of water and rushed towards Madara. The fire breathed out by Madara morphed into another draconic humanoid with horns on his head, who aimed with his zanbatou towards the Sannin no Tsuki.

As they both crashed into each other, the gargantuan explosion of immense proportions sent both adversaries flying into the nearby rock cliffs. A huge amount of steam briefly covered the surroundings in a cloud of gloom before converging into one spot. Madara's mask had extended in all directions in a distorted manner, but returned to normal again.

As his eyes went straight immediately to the spot where the Sannin once was, he felt a disturbance in the air behind him. Turning ,he wasmet by the sight of his arch-enemy (Now that Harashima was dead) holding his katana, which was crackling with lightning, and he was running towards him with a speed that exceeded that of a Kagee.

His eye widened momentarily, but then went back to normal. At the same moment, the sword slid into him. He smirked again and said to the Sannin,"You really are getting old."He pulled out the sword, with no sign of a wound, and, with a gesture of his hand, the blood reformed into senbons and sank into the Sannin.

But without any sign, he disappeared.

"Kage Bunshin?" Madara wondered.

And he too disappeared.

All that could be seen was two blurs, one black, the other white, smashing into each other, ricocheting off the cliffs and each other. The white momentarily stopped at the cliff before landing onto the lake of blood, causing ripples to go outwards from his feet. Madara slammed into the lake, palms first, as he shouted:

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The blood gathered up into one gigantic mass, before expanding in all directions, finally forming the bones of a giant creature, breaking,reforming and twisting. The tissues and muscles came next, and the skin last. Finally,the creature was revealed to be an enormous figure with a helmet of five sides, in a butcher's apron of blood and wielding a gigantic zanbatou, which was like that of Samehada to Kisame to the creature. He looked down at the Sannin before smashing his sword down onto the place where he stood. A second ago, that is.

The Sannin wondered as he traversed the circumference of the lake."How did he summon a creature of such magnitude? I know that after his battle with the Shodaime Hokage he diminished to a weaker state, thus he shouldn't be able to maintain this for he was able to control the Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha then, with the power of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But why this? Does he really think it will help, other than draining chakra from himself?"

He aimed for a hit at Madara, but just phased through Madara. He flew straight into the the lake of blood, seeking a moment or two of respite. But he could not rest, not even one bit, since the blood senbons being created every moment were flinging themselves at him, which could have turned him into a human porcupine if not for his speed and constant use of Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Meanwhile, the Pyramid Head was currently engaged with the swift swinging of his giant sword, smashing it into the blood, following the Sannin's movements. And he was soon rewarded with a grunt as the Sannin flew upwards, courtesy of a gigantic sword and an uppercut by Madara.

"Boy, he sure packs a punch."

Wasting no time, he used the momentum to charge towards the gigantic figure and-

"CHO ODAMA RASENGAN!" (Super Great Ball Rasengan)

The Pyramid Head's chest warped and turned into something resembling a whirlpool before exploding outwards, drenching everything in a red shroud of death, the red drops filling the air like red rain. It dissolved outwards from the point of impact, the flesh first, then the bones. Finally, after the rain, the great sword simply vaporized, momentarily creating a vacuum, and then the air rushed to fill it in.

Madara,behind his mask, smiled slightly as he made a Tiger hand seal. Almost instantly, the Pyramid Head reformed, lastly with the sword in his hands. However, the sword was now glowing with red chakra. A bad sign for the Sannin.

The Sannin's thoughts sped through his mind as he processed the enemy. "Madara has covered almost all the loopholes. He requires almost no chakra to reform the creature as the creature has its own chakra supply. It is practically indestructible because of that fact. Now, if I could just remove that big creature…I'll have to use one of my more powerful attacks."

He raised up his hand as a white wind swirled around the sphere that now was compressing slowly. In addition to the white wind, a dark yet multi-colored wave grew from the sky and swirled around the now steadily-blackening sphere, which grew smaller and smaller at a higher , whatever transformations he was making to it ceased, and a white translucent layer of chakra glowed around it.

"Well,I've no choice."

He threw it towards the creature.

The black ball in his left hand hovered over the devastated battlefield, over the stumps and blood-red blood. Then something shifted inside. The black sphere began erratically creating and absorbing shapes of black, some grotesque, others other-wordly. Then, for a moment ,the world stopped. Time and space revolved around that small sphere,pausing.

"What…is this technique?" Madara thought, frozen in that one single moment.

"SHINKUU RASENGAN!" (Vortex Rasengan)

And then the world sank into that single point.

Everything in an instant warped around it and sank into that black hole. The decimated wasteland broke off first, carrying with it the trees the fight had destroyed. Then the lake itself drained into that point, leaving behind nothing. Even the air itself had been consumed in, replaced and absorbed over and over again.

In the midst of that devastating storm of everything, the Pyramid Head stood there,valiantly struggling to overcome that irresistible force of attraction. But he failed, and silent roars came from his unseen mouth as his flesh tore off into that single point, then his bones, then his inner body systems.

All that was left was a chakra image of him. This was his chakra, but then it too flickered and then concentrated into a single large spear that was consumed swiftly by the hungry point.

His great sword was the last to go. Standing upright in the ground, cracks slowly appeared and spread throughout the sword, branching out every moment as time passed. And then the cracks stopped spreading, having covered its surface with millions of cracks. Then it disintegrated into billions of tiny, blood-red shards with the sounds of glass smashing, which flew into that small point, finally leaving a devastated landscape, with traces of blood everywhere.

Madara's foe smirked as he clenched his fist. The hungering vortex immedialy disappeared from the world. That attack had more than regained his chakra after spending a lot on the Shinkuu Rasengan. He felt his reserves almost overflowing, causing a slightly white glow around his body. The Shinkuu Rasengan could transform mass into chakra.

Madara slowly got up to his feet, analyzing his enemy's latest attack at lightning-quick speed. "The Shinkuu Rasengan… It seems to be an SS-rank ninjutsu developed from the basic works by having a Rasengan with a hollow core, and spinning the chakra at extremely high speeds around the basic structure which causes, in this case, what seems to be a black hole to the enemy,a vortex of such power and gravity that even light cannot escape. Much like the Kamui ,only much stronger. However, the Sannin no Tsuki seems to have upgraded it, actually creating a real black hole by drawing material from space, which would clarify that wave from the sky before his attack. The material compressed into an extremely dense sphere via chakra, which then collapsed upon itself, thus forming the black hole. To prevent it from acting immediately,he had to surround it with a layer of chakra that replenished itself regularly. And to stop it from further destroying anything else after its purpose was fulfilled, he had to create another black hole momentarily for both to negate each other. This normally would cause total chakra exhaustion even for me or a lesser Bijuu, but he has been replenished constantly and seemingly by the matter absorbed. A truly impressive and formidable technique indeed."

"Ah well, it seems it's time to use this."

Madara muttered. He hadn't used it before against him and now wanted to test it.

His one visible eye glowed a deep red as his Sharingan morphed into a different shape. And then it suddenly started spinning. His eye followed the Sannin's movements,who was currently moving towards him. Their eyes momentarily met and looked away, but it was enough for Madara. His pupils stopped spinning, and it contracted.

His eye turned white and red,with a black overtone.

"Tsukuyomi."

So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. This my first fight scene so I'm hoping it's good. The usual jutsus that everyone seems to know have no translation, since they are created by Kishimoto not me. Thanks for reading this guys. I hope the reviews garnered from the faithful and wonderful Fan Fictioners will be good enough to encourage me to write like a maniac. Does more than 4 chapters a month sound good?

Anyway,guys,it's late. I need to go now. Thanks for everything!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Bonny Jinchuriki out!


	2. NOTE

NOTE: Not a chapter.

I have been on hiatus for a long time, but when I came back, I found out that many stories, especially some I love to read have been deleted from without prior notice. I searched for an answer, and this is what I got:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of a sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

Fine. Delete them. But they didn't give the authors any notice of the impending deletion of their stories. Not even a day's notice. Why? I don't know. But me, and many others, do not like this.


End file.
